simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Fruit-Bat-Man
| image = File:Fruit-Bat-Man Icon.png | imagewidth = 86 | Row 1 title = Character | Row 1 info = Mr. Burns | Row 2 title = Content Updates | Row 2 info = Dark Knight Court Promotional Superheroes 2015 Event Superheroes 2016 Event Super Powers 2018 Event | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 11 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = 90 | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 6 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = Fruit-Bat-Man (quest chain) | Row 7 title = Premium Costume? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Character Collection | Row 9 info = Vigilantes }} 's unlock message}} is limited-time premium costume for Mr. Burns that was released on March 14, 2013 as part of the Dark Knight Court Promotional. It was re-released on March 10, 2015 for the Superheroes 2015 Event, where he had the ability to fight felons. It was re-released again on June 14, 2016 for the Superheroes 2016 Event. He was made available later on the same event on July 19 once the Boss Fight was available, since he was one of the Heroes capable of fighting Pinchy. The costume was re-released once more in the Heroes and Villains Mystery Box on July 19th, 2017 during the Superheroes Return 2017 Event. The player had a chance to win it for 60 donuts. It was available for the whole event. He returned again on September 12, 2018 during the Super Powers 2018 Event. He was a possible prize in the Mystery Box The Sequel. About After purchasing every comic book in The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop, Mr. Burns decided to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming a superhero. Smithers, thinking it was just a phase, went along with it until Fruit Bat Man went to solve a real crime. Smithers got there before him and paid Snake and Apu to let Burns win. After this "success", Fruit Bat Man stopped several "villains", all (except the vicious doctor Lenny) who were paid by Smithers. Eventually, after Fruit Bat Man finished taking a dump, Lisa asked him for help in stopping Groundskeeper Willie, who was framing Bart for a prank, Smithers reveals that the criminals that Burns had been stopping were fakes. Fruit Bat Man then went to take out Willie and brought him to justice. Jobs Trivia * It's not available for purchase if the player hasn't unlocked Mr. Burns. Gallery File:Fruit-Bat-Man Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Fruit-Bat-Man Unlock Screen.jpg| 's unlock screen. File:Image140.jpg File:FruitBatmanFlying.jpg| flying like a decrepit Superhero. File:FruitBatManPunching.jpg| practicing punching out a crook. File:FruitBatmanPunching2.jpg| winded after practicing punching out a crook. File:FruitBatManFelon.jpg| battling a felon. File:Fruit-Batman-Dark-Knight-Court (1).jpg| in the show. Fruit-Bat-Man in the show.png| in the show. Category:Costumes Category:Vigilantes Category:Premium Costumes Category:Premium Items Category:Dark Knight Court Promotional Category:Superheroes 2015 Event Category:Superheroes 2016 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 11 Category:Costumes for Mr. Burns Category:Super Powers 2018 Event